These Violent Delights
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: But I don't regret a moment, Tulio, not a single moment.


These Violent Delights

Rated: M for Mature

A/N: This is fan fiction based on a RPG happing on Youtube called 'These Violent Delights.' This is based on AreYouNormalBass and TheJAMfactor first few videos (which are beyond amazing, I think you should go view them. Now. Come back to this after you are done.) Oh, and if the first person view sucks, its because I fail at that pov...but, it was the only one that seemed right. So apologizes there.

* * *

><p>I had only known you a few days and I gave them entirely to you. I did not expect anything back other than those days filled with you next to me. Those few days grew into something, though, and I promised you the world. Now I'm here, in this cell, away from you. I figured all my life I'd end up here for lying or stealing, but never ever for loving you. It is horrible here, worse than anyone could ever imagine, and I've been through so much for only a few days.<p>

But I don't regret a moment, Tulio, not a single moment.

How easily this could have worked is what is killing me. If we only have hid somewhere better, if we only had been silent, if only….I couldn't help myself though. You know me, impulsive and passionate…I couldn't let you slip from my sight, Dearest.

Ever since the first time saw you, walking out on a market day, your father only steps away. I was dealing cards, performing tricks, dancing in the street, not exactly your type of person. Yet, you did not walk away. You watch me play my silly games and create little shows of magic. Not once did you roll your eyes. Can you remember, Tulio, how you looked at that moment? I can. Your face was full of wonder, a look I only would see in the eyes of children, and your smile was the most perfect thing I had ever witnessed. I had never before been so forward, but I knew if I didn't make an impression, I would never see you again. I gave you a smirk, twisted my hip towards you, and nodded. Your cheeks turn a rosy color and you rubbed the back of your neck. I played a little tune on my mandolin and dance around you.

Your father, though, found you and placed his gnarled hand on your lovely shoulder and pulled you away. You gave me the smallest smile as you walked away and I felt my heart stop beating. I ended my day there, left my gambling and headed away from the mess of people. I was afraid I lost the best thing to happen in my life in a matter of moments.

I knew about you only from what other street performers would tell me. You were rich, but kept hidden away. You were let out only when your father had to make appearances. They said you were dumb, or that you were sick. They said you were so spoiled that you grew up on wine instead of water. It was the only thing to expect from Judge Frollo, so why not make up the lies? But seeing you, the real you, changed my mind. I knew there was a story behind your eyes, and it intrigued me more.

You found me just as the sun was blazing a violent sunset. Perhaps it was by accident, or perhaps fate, but there you were, wondering the back streets like a fool unaware of what he was getting into. I couldn't speak when I saw you, I couldn't even breath. When you finally caught aware of me, I was certain you had forgotten me, or perhaps even came just to mock me. My logic froze and I ran. Just when I thought I was far enough away for you to forget me, it turns out you had been chasing me all along. You were as out of breath as I were and I wondered if your face was red from exhaustion or something else.

You spoke.

"I'm not sure why, but I think you are important…to me."

I wanted to say the same, but didn't want you to know I had fallen completely for you in that very moment. So, instead, I showed you around the city, my part of the city that your father never let you go through. I let you play my mandolin and you let me touch your fingers as I taught you how to play. When it was dead night, we ran through the streets, making the loudest noises we could. When we were exhausted and spent from excitement, I walked you back to where your father hid you, and watched helplessly as you waved goodbye. I thought I saw sadness in your eyes, and I made a plan. You would not be sleeping alone tonight.

I climbed the vines and the bricks of your tower, letting my shirt rip and my nails bleed, but I got up to your window. I peered in, and saw you sitting away from me on your bed, your arms out as if holding a mandolin. You were practicing what I had taught you.

Do you remember this?

I slid in, hitting my foot against a table and causing a spill. You jumped to your feet, defensive and frightened. Your eyes were smiling but your features were worried.

"What are you doing here?" You whispered intensely while looking towards your door. .

I managed to untangle my foot from the curtain, but I had lost my cool already. I broke and fell in, walking towards you until our bodies were almost touching.

"I had to see you again."

"Here? Listen, my father isn't too keen on me having guests so late at night," You looked frustrated. "It is probably best if you leave."

I knew you wanted me gone. I knew you wanted to keep yourself safe in the so called home your father made you. Perhaps I was judging him based on what he had done to my heritage, but I felt like he was not only baring you away from society, but from yourself. You just had to have someone show you it wasn't that way. So, I made the riskiest gamble I ever could.

"I'm not sure why…" I took your hand, and placed it on my chest. "But I think you are important…"

Your breath was coming in fast and your free hand shaking. Your eyes were racing back and forth, between my hand and my eyes. I gave you a smile I know you couldn't refuse.

"Miguel…" You whispered.

I lost track of my thoughts, of my words and even my actions. I found myself wrapping my arm around you, letting your lean frame weigh against me, my hand settled on your lower back. Anticipation filled the room as I whispered my last words to you before I took your lips in my own, claiming you away from any other man or woman who would come between us. Never in my life had I ever found something so beautiful and so innocent. I did not plan to destroy you in anyway, but take you in my arms and let you know that the walls you were living behind wasn't the life for you.

"…important to me…" I whispered onto your lips, letting the words sink into you completely.

You stared at me, and brought your hand to your lips. You ran a finger across the bottom, feeling the kiss that was left there. You were speechless. I grabbed your hand and led you to the bed, laying you down and bringing you into my embrace. There we gave each other soft kisses until you fell asleep.

I stayed with you that night, just having you lay in my arms and nothing more. Your soft breath was cooling my heated neck, and your hand was resting on my hipbone, promising but not inviting quite yet. The type of man I was, I normally wouldn't allow this wait. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. I had never fallen this hard and anything before this now just felt like a game.

I didn't sleep for a moment that night, fearing that it was a dream that I had to wake up to. When the sun rose, you battered those blue gems open, and smiled so bright that we had no need to open the curtains.

"Good morning, Tulio."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" You returned, running a hand through your hair.

My eyebrow rose, and I gave you a questioning look.

"I mean…You slept here…you kissed me…you…Miguel, you are making me do crazy things."

"Not crazy, Dearest," I said, bringing you closer to me, "Crazy things are just things you haven't tried before."

But we heard footsteps, and you urged me to leave as quickly as I could. But before I could make it out the window, you grabbed my wrist.

"When will I see you again?" You pleaded, as if you had then realized I didn't have to come back.

Not like I wouldn't, though.

"Meet me in the square, at noon." I could not help myself; I cupped your face and lead you into a deep kiss, which you pulled away from only when you heard a key in the door.

I scaled the wall down, running away from you. I spent the rest of the morning looking through the market for a gift worthy of you, but there is nothing that even begins to be remarkable next to you. At noon I was in the square, waiting for you. I was still there as the hours passed, never once leaving my spot which viewed your tower. As the sun began to fade, I began to lose hope. But then you arrived, looking out of breath and frightened, but still so beautiful.

"I am sorry…"

"Don't be, Dearest, come with me," I whispered to you softly before leading you away from the public's eyes.

I found a tent, left behind by some other outcasts, and peered around to see if anyone was around. When I knew it was safe, I grabbed your hand and pulled you inside. The tent was a filled with pillows and rugs and smelled of incense. It couldn't have gone better even if I had planned it, but I never really planned anything that far in advance. I can't forget the way you looked at me, your eyes wide and your mouth hanging curiously open. I laughed and offered you a seat next to wear I sat down.

It only took moments to have you back in my arms, deeply lost in your lips and my fingers tangled in your hair. Still so young and innocent, you kept your hands limply on my shoulders as I taught you with my mouth how to please someone. I let go of your lips and lightly left a trail of kisses down your neck and to your collarbone. I pushed your shirt away from your shoulder and I heard you wince. I pulled back, afraid I had hurt you. Your eyes were shut, and you were biting your lip, but not in pain, no Dearest, something else entirely. I pressed my lips against your smooth skin, catching the scent of your skin. It drew me in drunkenly, and could not wait any longer. I pulled against your shirt, bringing you closer to me. We were on our knees, pushing against each other. You were so captivating with your nervousness. Your body was shaking and it felt as if you were pulling away as I unbuckled your belt.

"Tulio, it's alright," I whispered against your cheek.

"I…Miguel…I' You stumbled over the words as you turned your head from me.

It never crossed my mind that you were that innocent. I pulled you close again, putting my forehead against yours. Your deep blue eyes were begging me to understand, and I did.

"I won't hurt you," I promised you this, and pressed my body against yours, bringing you back into the mess of pillows. We made love to the sounds of the market place and the clipping of horse hoofs. I soaked in everything you had to give me and hushed your moans with my mouth. Your hair flew in every which direction and your eyes were dark in the shaded place. You grabbed for my hands and bit into my skin. We had passed a line between strangers to lovers in less than a day, and I thought of this as you rested your pounding chest against mine.

Do you remember this?

It had turned dark, and silence was all around us. I tried to speak to you, but you were as quiet as the stillness. I couldn't understand, only moments before, you were whispering my name and now you wouldn't speak to me.

"I should be getting home," You calmly said, standing moonlight that streamed in through the window. Your pale flesh was shining, but your pose was awkward, and shy. I helped you dress, and we left the tent, reality landing on us that your father would soon be returning. He was not home, though, when we returned and we silently entered to your room in the tower.

"Let me stay tonight," I begged you. I did not want to leave you be, but you were nervous.

"Please, I…I need to be alone."

I knew that I could not push this, so I left you with a soft kiss on your lip and fled out the window. I spent that night in a restless sleep, having fretful dreams of never seeing you again. I woke up feeling more exhausted than when I went to bed. Everything was running through my mind, I couldn't figure out how I could have upset you. Why had you pushed me away? I wondered the streets, too tired to even pickpocket the rich or steal bread for lunch. I wondered into the back streets, where old men and sick dogs go to die, and watched as women suckled babies to their breasts and children cried out. You had never seen this before, and you would probably never would. You were lucky, why did you need a conman like me?

I found myself coming up to the tent. It looked like the family who lived here still hadn't returned and probably never would. I entered tent and there you were, like an angel in my view. In your hands was a mandolin in much better condition than my own.

"This is for you," You said, and handed me the shiny instrument.

I know I must have been smiling like an idiot, but I started to play it, feeling the new strings against my fingers. You started to dance to the music I made, your hands in the air and your hips swaying to the rhythm. I danced with you, playing faster and faster until we were both out of breath. We fell onto the pillows, laughing and kissing, grabbing each other and leaving marks on our bodies. When we calmed down, I found a strange serenity in the tent. The sun was shining on your face just right, and you hair was wrapped in my fingers.

"Never leave me, Tulio."

Your eyes flickered to meet mine, and your cheerful face fell.

"About yesterday," You started, running your hand down my leg and back up to my chest. "I didn't mean to make you go…it's just my father."

I knew your father would eventually come into this.

"He is heavily involved in the Church…I've been told my whole life that…people like…well, people like…"

"Like me?" I asked.

"Like us," You smiled, grabbing my hand and placing it against your face. "People like us were wrong. I guess I was afraid of what was making me feel so right. But, Miguel, you can't be something wrong."

"Only if you want me to be," I teased, and pulled you into a kiss.

We played this game for the rest of the week. Right after dinner, you would escape from your home, and meet me at the tent. We would drink, play music, and make love into the night. You were turning into such a wild child, staying out until the very final moments. We always made sure would were back before midnight when your father checked on you. After this, you would throw out a rope ladder and allow me entrance to your room, where we would just lay in each other's arms and talk of our pasts.

"I'm a bastard son," You said, your head cradled in the nook between my neck and shoulder. "For that, Father says I must be extra studious in my prayers. How else will I get out of this world?"

"Because of your father's mistake, you have to pay..."I pondered out loud, "So, tell me something Tulio, are you studious in your prayers?"

"I used to be…"You laughed. "But I found something that makes me happy now, even if that means going to…well."

"I don't think any god would put an angel like you anywhere that is too hot for you to stand."

We doze in and out of sleep that last night. If I would have known, I would never have fallen asleep. I would have just watched you quietly slumber next to me.

"Why do you listen to your father?" I asked you. Sleepily, you replied.

"He is the only family I have, and I must respect my father. He has kept me safe."

"Safe? Tulio, he hid you from the world!" The anger was boiling up in me, and I could feel myself going into territory that wasn't safe to talk about.

"He was just protecting me," You said, rising up onto your hands.

"Preventing you from enjoy the world is more like it."

You left the bed and went to the window, looking out into the quiet streets. I stayed behind for a moment, but I didn't want to fight with you. I followed you, and wrapped my arms around your waist, nuzzling my face into your back.

"Don't turn away from me, Dearest. All I want for you is to break free of this place."

You turned to face me, laying a small kiss on my forehead.

"I know, Miguel, if it wasn't for you, I would never know that…my twisted thoughts weren't so sick."

"I like your twisted thoughts," I said as I clutched your back.

You moaned and we fell into each other, making love for hours in your bed that you once kept your virgin thoughts at bay. This was our mistake, I suppose, falling too deep to notice the rising sun. You were still in my arms, our bodies twisting with each other, our lips leaving deep purple marks on our necks. That is how we were when we heard the key in the door.

You flew from under me, pressing your naked skin against the wooden frame. I was so stunned that this had happened that I wasn't sure what to do. Your father was knocking now, asking if it was safe to come in. He had to suspect something. I grabbed my clothes from the floor as your father pounded on the door, screaming for you to open it. Never had I seen you look so frighten than I did then.

I left.

I never got to kiss you that morning before I left. You were begging me with those blue gems to leave, and I ran. I flew down the rope ladder as fast as I could, but it was not fast enough. Perhaps if I didn't look back up to your window, he wouldn't have seen me. But I did, and met the eye of your father, Judge Frollo, staring down from your tower at me. He had you by your hair, pointing down at me. I knew you were crying and Dearest, I wanted to help you so badly, but I couldn't. I ran as fast as I could to the tent, and hid there till late that afternoon.

I went back to my old corner where I would play cards for money. There was a mob of people, and silly me, I thought they were here for a card game. But someone spotted me and everyone turned. There was a poster on the wall, my face on it next to the word wanted. It did not say why, but it said a heavy reward was involved. I couldn't breathe as all my old friends stared at me like a piece of meat.

I ran.

I ran back to the tent, and hid there for the rest of the day. There was nothing I could do, my face was all over the town and the reward was too much for anyone to hide me. It was beginning to sink in how much trouble I was in. I always figured I'd be going to jail…

But my thoughts wondered to you. Were you alright? Had he banished you? Did he beat you? My head was spinning, and I let out a scream and stomped my foot against the ground. To my surprise, I was falling through the floor. I landed on the cool gravel ground. I was in a large room, with abandoned festival flags above my head and the place looked to have once allowed many to live there. So if many had, two could also. I found a ladder and went back up to the tent. I did not care if you would not leave your father because I was going to make you. I told you I would break you free, even if that meant from your security. You meant so much to me that I was willing to have you hate me. But I knew you wouldn't.

I ran through the streets, hiding behind doors when I saw a shadow past and up the bricks as I had that first night. I found you in bed, the sheets up to your chin and your slumber silent. I thought you were dead. I climbed in the window and to your side, putting a hand over your mouth and another behind your head. You woke and didn't move, as if you did not believe I was right in front of you. I pulled you into my arms and whispered for you to be silent. I then noticed the dark bruise on your back. My face burned and I knew that this was it.

"Did he do this?" I asked you.

"It was an accident," You replied, "He didn't mean for me to hit the wall."

I looked at you, my Tulio, and promised myself that no matter what, I wasn't ever going to put you in danger.

"We have to do something."

You looked up at me, looking exhausted and defeated.

"We are running away."

You gave me a soft smile and nodded. There was no stopping us now. Looking out the window, we saw no one, and took the old rope ladder out of its hiding spot and climbed down.

We ran.

We ran as fast as we could to the tent. I grabbed your hand to pull you faster. You were not used to running away from the guards, were you? No matter, we made it to the tent and I showed you the secret entrance. You were so excited, grabbing onto me and laughing silently to yourself. We went down into room, laughing and hugging each other, knowing we had made it and we were free.

But we weren't.

Judge Frollo had his men watching us the whole time, and they were charging into out secret hideaway. You looked so puzzled, amazed that this could happen at all. My world broke then, and I grabbed your arm and tried to find an escape route. I knew that there was no point, but still I searched and pounded against the wall. This was it, we were trapped. The men had surrounded us, and your father was coming to us. I grabbed your hand, defiant against this man.

"Well, what have we here?"

His very voice sent chills down my spine.

"Father…please," You begged him, but with a flick of his wrist, the men were charging.

They grabbed me by the waist and I was soon lifted from the floor but I wouldn't let go of you. Your father had you by your shoulders and was pulling you. I felt you slipping away, and your eyes were begging me to not let go. But I saw one of the guards coming towards you with a whip, and my love for you beat over any selfish intention I had of keeping you.

"Never leave me, Tulio." I begged you, and let go.

You screamed and tried to grab back, but they had thrown me across the room. The men chained me and dragged me away from your sight. I watched as your father dragged you away, your arm still outreached for me. You fought back so hard and Dearest, I was so proud of you.

"Miguel! Miguel!" You called as your father dragged you away to the waiting arms of the guards. "No, Miguel! Father please!"

But your father looked as if he was ready to kill, and pulled you harder away.

"What have I told you about men like him?" Frollo calmly said.

"He isn't like that!" You begged him, gripping his arms and pleading with your eyes. "He is honest, and kind, and shown me more of the world than you ever have!"

"They convince you into thinking filthy thoughts. Look where that landed you, my son! Look where that man is now."

"He has committed no crime!"

"Sodomy is a crime against God, one that must be punished." Your father's lip curled, snarling towards me.

"Then what about me," You hissed at him, "What will you have done with me? I am just as guilty."

"You were tempted but with prayers and complete commitment to the Church, God will have mercy upon your soul."

Your face cringed as they pulled me by the neck brace away. They had me in a corner, waiting for you to be escorted before taking me away. It was breaking my heart seeing you like this. I could tell you were losing the battle. You finally broke and let the guards take you, you still whispering my name over again.

Your father came to me, and stared down as if he was looking at dirt.

"You had your chance, you could have left this city, yet you came back," He sneered at me.

"I will always come back for your son."

He slapped me then, landing a red mark down across my face. There was a cry, and the sound of metal dropping, and I looked through my blurry vision to see you running to me and pushing your father away. You gripped my neck, releasing some of the pressure of the neck brace, and pulled me into a deep kiss. As the guards pulled you away, you whispered "I love you" into my lips. I wish I could have touched you, could have held you, but my hands were tied and my arms were weak. I wish I could have said the same, but you were gone by the time I registered it.

I did not see for long, my body had taken too much and I fainted in my chains. When I woke, I was in this cell, sentenced to a life of torture. This is where I have been for the past 26 days. I'm let out every now and again, but nothing to get excited about. I'm woken up by whips and rocked to sleep by boots. I'm beaten every hour, whips mostly. Sometimes I can even see your father out of the corner of my eye, watching it take place. I can take it, though, Tulio. I'm doing this for you.

Do you remember when we ran through the streets?

Do you remember when we danced?

Do you remember when we laughed until we cried?

I do, Tulio, these memories are the only things keeping me going.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't go watch the videos, go do it now!<p> 


End file.
